mewmewpowertokyomewmewfandomcom-20200216-history
Strawberry Scepter
The Mew Aqua Rod is a weapon used to make it easier to activate the Mew Aqua's powers, such as cleaning the environment and healing injuries. It's a pink and gold wand with a heart-shaped head made of crystal(in the manga there was a ribbon tied around the handle). In the manga, it is created by combining Masha with a Mew Aqua and all the mew Mews, besides Ichigo, used it. In the anime, it was an artifact that Ryou and Keiichiro found in some old alien ruins, which activated after the first Mew Aqua piece is found. Ichigo is the only one to use it in the anime. Appearance The rod has a heart shaped head, with the middle part made of crystal which is rimmed with gold. Below is a small hot pink bow, which has a heart in the middle with the same design as the mew pendant, and on either side are two wings. Down the front of the rod are heart shapes. In the manga, it is thinner and the head does not have the crystalline middle. The below part has bigger wings which seem to come from the back of it, and a ribbon tied around the same part. Name Changes Any dubs that aren't mentioned means that they kept the original Japanese name. * Mew Mew Power - Strawberry Scepter * Mew Mew Amiche Vincenti (Italian) - Crystal Heart * Dong Jing Mao Mao (Mandarin) - Mew Mew Crystal Rod * Dung Ging Miu Miu (Cantonese) - Mew Aqua Water Rod * טוקיו מיו מיו/Tokyo Mew Mew (Hebrew) - Strawberry Scepter * Mew Mew Power (French) - Scepter of Power * Vadmacska Kommandó (Hungarian) - Magic Scepter * Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish) - Pink Scepter * As Super Gatinihas (Brazilian Portuguese) - Pink Scepter * Mew Mew Power (Season 1 Portugal) - Strawberry Scepter * Tokyo Mew Mew (Season 2 Portugal) - Aqua Rod * Mew Mew Power (Danish) - Strawberry Scepter * Družina Mjau - Mjau (Serbian) - Strawberry Scepter (Season 1), Mew Aqua Rod (Season 2) * Силата Миу Миу (Bulgarian) - Strawberry Scepter * Mew Mew Power (Greek) - ??? * Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit (Albanian) - Strawberry Scepter Attack Names * Tokyo Mew Mew - Ribbon Aqua Drops! (the first word has also been translated as "Reborn" by other translators) * Mew Mew Power - Blue Aqua Drops! * Mew Mew Amiche Vincenti (Italian) - Ribbon of Drops! * Dong Jing Mao Mao (Mandarin) - Ribbon Crystal Drops! * Dung Ging Miu Miu (Cantonese) - Scepter Water Drops! * Berry Berry Mew Mew (Korean) - Ribbon Aqua Water Drops! * טוקיו מיו מיו/Tokyo Mew Mew (Hebrew) - Mew Aqua Drops! * Vadmacska Kommandó (Hungarian) - Blue Water Drops! * Miau Miau Power (Latin Spanish) - Blue Aqua Drops! * Mew Mew Power (French) - Blue Aqua Drops! * As Super Gatinhas (Brazilian Portuguese) - Blue Aqua Drops! * Mew Mew Power (Season 1 Portugal) - Blue Aqua Drops! * Tokyo Mew Mew (Season 2 Portugal) - Aqua Drops! * Mew Mew Power (Danish) - Blue Aqua Drops! * Družina Mjau - Mjau (Serbian) - Blue Aqua Drops! (Season 1), Mew Aqua Drops! (Season 2) * Силата Миу Миу (Bulgarian) - Blue Water Drops! * Mew Mew Power (Greek) - ??? * Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit (Albanian) - Blue Aqua Drops! Trivia * The Mew Aqua Rod bares slight resemblance to Sailor Chibi Moon's Pink Moon Rod from Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, both having a heart shaped top with a golden rim around a crystal middle and wings coming from underneath the heart. Category:Items Category:Weapons